


Hear the Notifications go BOOM!

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilsquad Chats [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, Littles, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, cg/lb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A.Ham created a Group Chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GWash(ing Machine)- George W  
> P.Schuyler- Phillip S
> 
> A.Ham/Whammy-Alex  
> Hunkules-Herc  
> J-Lau-John  
> Marquis de Baguette-Lafayette
> 
> Alcoholic Margaritas- Peggy  
> Elizard- Eliza  
> Mama Ange- Angelica  
> MissMaria- Maria Lewis
> 
>  
> 
> A.Burr- Aaron  
> Jmaddz- James  
> Tjeffs- Thomas
> 
> Charlee- Charles Lee  
> Seaside- Samuel Seabury  
> The King- George III
> 
> Pippip- Phillip H  
> T.Bartow- Theodosia Sr.  
> Theodio- Theodosia Jr.

_A.Ham added J-Lau, Hunkules and MarquisdeBaguette to a Group Chat._

_A.Ham named the Group Chat " **Revoloutinary Set"**._

 

* * *

  
MarquisdeBaguette: Bonjour, mon petit lion, what is this?

 

J-Lau: also whyve you made this

J-Lau: stalking us ;)

 

Hunkules: bc friendship!

 

MarquisdeBaguette: To complain?

 

A.Ham:...

A.Ham: Or, d) All of the above..

 

Hunkules: oh god

 

MarquisdeBaguette: Herc! How dare you use the lord's name, how you say, in vain!

 

J-Lau: laf you can speak better english then most of us wtf

 

A.Ham: Its bc of the aesthetic

 

Hunkules: EXPOSED

 

MarquisdeBaguette: :/

 

A.Ham: Love you really, mon cher

 

J-Lau: seconded

 

Hunkules: thirded

 

MarquisdeBaguette: :)

 

J-lau: ayo lex why did you acc make this chat though

 

Hunkules: bc friendship!

 

A.Ham: What do you do when you hate someone???

 

Hunkules: ...opposite of friendship

 

J-Lau: beat them up!

 

MarquisdeBaguette: Tell them Casse-toi! AND BURN THEM!

 

Hunkules: very opposite of friendship

 

A.Ham: Thanks, guys <3

 

J-Lau: <3

 

MarquisdeBaguette: <3

 

Hunkules: why do i deal w/ you knuckleheads?!!?

Hunkules: also who is the person you hate importantly?

 

A.Ham: His name is, ugh, thomas jefferson

 

Hunkules: what have they done?

 

J-Lau: ^^, ye im intrigued now

 

MarquisdeBaguette: How you say, same.

 

J-Lau: >:(

 

MarquisdeBaguette: >:)

 

A.Ham: We were in debate, debating against eachother bc the dick decided immigrants shouldnt be let into the country no more like?? and he also called me a whore's son and a whore.

 

Hunkules: TEAR THIS GUY APART! OR I WILL!

 

J-Lau: OR I WILL!!

 

MarquisdeBagguette: OR I WILL!!!

 

A.Ham: Awh thanks guys (and LaffyTaffy) But ive got this, y'know James Maddison?

 

MarquisdeBaguette: I want to change my name to LaffyTaffy now, but I must be loyal to my heritage of Carbohydrates.

MarquisdeBaguette: Mais, personellement, non.

 

J-Lau: neither

 

Hunkules: i do, hes my unbiologically twin. why?

 

J-Lau: unbiological twin??

 

Hunkules: yeah, we look v similar

 

A.Ham: Fuck, you totally do, the fuq?

 

Hunkules: dunno lamo

 

J-Lau: lamo

 

MarquisdeBaguette: lamo

 

A.Ham: lamo

 

Hunkules: FUCK THE SHUT UP

 

J-Lau: lamo

 

Hunkules: :-/

 

J-Lau: >:-)

 

A.Ham: Back to the matter at hand!

A.Ham: Jefferson (ugh) is basically James' lap dog, and honestly vice versa. He always listens to him, he's like an obediant dog.

 

MarquisdeBaguette: WAIT!

 

A.Ham: Huh?

 

MarquisdeBaguette: Is this Thomas garcon, a tall one with big hair, pouty smug lips and wears these offensive shades of garish pink, and souvent speaks with an even more offensive french accent??

 

A.Ham: YH!!

 

J-Lau: THEN IS JAMES THE KINDA SMALL CUTE ONE THATS LIKE ALWAYYYYYYS ILL??

 

Hunkules: YH!!

 

A.Ham: wait cute what

 

J-Lau: i i i mean he is tho right

J-Lau: all red n softspoken n stuff

J-Lau: right

 

Hunkules: is it narcissitic to agree if he looks similar to me?

 

MarquisdeBaguette: Non, parce que, tu est tres mignonn

 

Hunkules: thank you..?

 

MarquisdeBaguette: It is a compliment, mon amis!

 

Hunkules: then thank you indeed :P

 

A.Ham: Aaaaaanyways, I'm going to go talk to james

 

J-Lau: good luck lex

 

Hunkules: indeed!

 

MarquisdeBaguette: ^ :)

 

A.Ham: Thanks, I might need it.

 

* * *

 

A.Ham sent a private message to JMaddz

 

A.Ham ---> JMaddz: I have a Thomas-related problem.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GWash(ing Machine)- George W  
> P.Schuyler- Phillip S
> 
> A.Ham/Whammy-Alex  
> Hunkules-Herc  
> J-Lau-John  
> Marquis de Baguette-Lafayette
> 
> Alcoholic Margaritas- Peggy  
> Elizard- Eliza  
> Mama Ange- Angelica  
> MissMaria- Maria Lewis
> 
> A.Burr- Aaron  
> Jmaddz- James  
> Tjeffs- Thomas
> 
> Charlee- Charles Lee  
> Seaside- Samuel Seabury  
> The King- George III
> 
> Pippip- Phillip H  
> T.Bartow- Theodosia Sr.  
> Theodio- Theodosia Jr.

_A.Ham sent a private message to JMaddz_

 

 **A.Ham** \---> **JMaddz:** I have a Thomas-related problem.

 **JMaddz** \---> **A.Ham:** Oh lord, what has he done?

 **A.Ham** \---> **JMaddz:** He is very manner of fact about his opinions of me, them being unintentionally and extremely intentionally contumelious. He says personally insulting                                          things, especially towards my deceased mother. Calling me a whore's son, and thus her a whore, and then reflecting that insult unto me, like a narrow-                                        minded dick. He also purposefully says things about immigration with the clear-cut knowledge that I am an immigrant, although he doesn't truly                                                believe the things he's saying. (Does he?)

 **JMaddz** \---> **A.Ham:** He does not, he just likes to bask in attention, he only means to scrape not to wound in lieu of stoking the fires of an argument. He's a good guy, just                                         wholly passionate, and he can show that in unfortunately rude manners. I'm sorry-for him-and I will talk to him about it, if you don't mind.

 **A.Ham** \---> **JMaddz:** Of course I don't mind, this was my whole plan, to get you to berate him into submission.

 **JMaddz** \---> **A.Ham:** Been there done that. Do not worry.

 **A.Ham** \--- > **JMaddz:** Sorry what?!

 **JMaddz** \--- > **A.Ham:**  Nothing..?

 **A.Ham** \--- > **JMaddz:** WELP BYE!

 **JMaddz** \--- > **A.Ham:** Um, goodbye Alexander.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Revolutionary Set"_

 

 **A.Ham:** Done.

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Ayyyyy

 **J-Lau:** all gut?

 **A.Ham:** Haha oui

 **Hunkules:** WE AREN'T FRONCH!

 **A.Ham:** The fuq??

 **J-Lau:** o nose

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Mais, Herc- mon ami- je t'aime et j'adore en francais! 

 **Hunkules:** NO! STOOOOP!

 **A.Ham:** What happened while I was creating eloquent responses to a one James Maddison?

 **Hunkules:** GDAMN LAFFYTAFFY

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** o hon hon hon~

 **J-Lau:** jfc

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** O HON HON HON~

 

_Hunkules left the chat._

_A.Ham added Hunkules to the chat._

 

 **A.Ham:** What the heck guys?!

 **Hunkules:** ** h*ck

 **A.Ham:** Sorry, " H*ck ".

 **A.Ham:** But legit what is happening?

 **J-Lau:** laf was aggressively complimenting an flirtin w/ herc  and herc was smad bc he didnt know what laf was sayin

 **A.Ham:** lamo

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** lamo

 **J-Lau:** lamo

 **Hunkules:** god damn it ffs

 **A.Ham:** G*d d*mn it or even gosh dingle darn.

 **J-Lau:** d*rn

 **A.Ham:** Sorry, "  d*rn " .

 **Hunkules:** i dont even wanna be able to speak english at this point

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** RT

 **J-Lau:** RT

 **A.Ham:** RT

 **Hunkules:** fs

 

* * *

_JMaddz sent a private message to TJeffs_

 

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs:** Thomas.

 **TJeffs** \--- > **JMaddz** : Jemmy..?

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs:** Y'know I love you dearly?

 **TJeffs** \--- > **JMaddz:** A'Course. I love ya too.

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs** : Then forgive me dearest, but why are you being insolent and insulting towards Alexander Hamilton, presumably in debate??

 **TJeffs** \--- > **JMaddz:** HES AN ASSHOLE JAMES . SHOOTING DOWN ALL MY IDEOLOGIES AND SHIT !

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs:** Thomas, people are aloud to have opinions. You are too. Debate is for the shooting down of others, and fighting for your own. However, insulting                                     someone, personally, is not in the etiquette of life when you're supposed to be a respectable aspiring lawyer. His mother is dead, not a whore, and                                               you naming her as such is disgusting. Honestly Thomas.

 **TJeffs** \--- > **JMaddz** : Shit. SHit. SHIt. SHIT. Really?? Fuck, I'll apologise! Right now. Sorry, Jemmy. <33333

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs:** Not to me, baby boy. To Alexander.

 **JMaddz** \--- > **TJeffs:** Of course, Of course!

 

* * *

 

__

_TJeffs sent a private message to A.Ham_

__

**TJeffs** \---> **A.Ham:** Alexander.

 **A.Ham** \---> **TJeffs:** Thomas.

 **TJeffs** \---> **A.Ham:** I am very, extremely apologetic. About insulting you in an unjust period of anger and also, insulting your mother, I'm truly sorry, like really...

 **A.Ham** \---> **TJeffs:** Hmmm Okay. Apology accepted. And It's good you apologised too, because Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens wouldn't                                                  hesitate to kick your ass haha.

 **TJeffs** \---> **A.Ham:** Aha. But still, yeah, Sorry. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Revolutionary Set"_

 

 **A.Ham:** Ayy, Jefferson apologised :)

 **J-Lau:** AYYYY congrats baby girl

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Congratulations Mon Petit Lion!

 **Hunkules:** NOW WE DONT HAFTA TEAR ANYONE APART AHA!

 **J-Lau:** ayyyy

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Wow, touche.

 **A.Ham:** Hehe, thanks guys. 

 **J-Lau:** love y'all.

 **A.Ham:** Love you too!

 **Hunkules:** RT

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** RT

* * *

 

 

_TJeffs sent a picture._

 

 **TJeffs** \---> **JMaddz:** Proud of me, Maddi?

 **JMaddz** \---> **TJeffs:** Of course, Tommy, good boy.

 **TJeffs** \---> **JMaddz:** :) Love you.

 **JMaddz** \---> **TJeffs:** You too.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format Change woo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GWash(ing Machine)- George W  
> P.Schuyler- Phillip S
> 
> A.Ham/Whammy-Alex  
> Hunkules-Herc  
> J-Lau-John  
> Marquis de Baguette-Lafayette
> 
> Alcoholic Margaritas- Peggy  
> Elizard- Eliza  
> Mama Ange- Angelica  
> MissMaria- Maria Lewis
> 
> A.Burr- Aaron  
> Jmaddz- James  
> Tjeffs- Thomas
> 
> Charlee- Charles Lee  
> Seaside- Samuel Seabury  
> The King- George III
> 
> Pippip- Phillip H  
> T.Bartow- Theodosia Sr.  
> Theodio- Theodosia Jr.

****

* * *

_"Revolutionary Set"_

 

 **A.Ham:** What's the deal with Aaron Burr?

 **J-Lau:** wym

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Are we going to need to mutilate another person??

 **Hunkules:** Kill the a-a-ron burr!

 **J-Lau:** ^^

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** ^^

 **A.Ham:** No, no, it's just he has no foundation-based opinions. He's just an anxious yet verbose man, it's so confusingggggg!!!

 **A.Ham:** "Talk less, smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for, shake hands with him, charm her, be quiet and undefeated or it's goodbye sir."

 **J-Lau:** hes a slam poet?

 **Hunkules:** O shit waddup

 **A.Ham:** He's infuriating though! Like, what're his paradoxical opinions??

 **J-Lau:** see ive heard some things about this juxtaposed a a ron burrrrrr

 **Hunkules:** beef, gossip or rumors?

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** One of those things are not like the others

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** What has cooked cow got anything to do with the personal drama of people

 **J-Lau:** i... i cant even explain to you rn, so nvm, nvm

 **J-Lau:** but ive heard he had a little someone on the side 

 **A.Ham:** Is that so?

 **J-Lau:** but his family dont really like him

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Oh, a him?

 **J-Lau:** so he got hit,,,

 **Hunkules:** hit?!

 **J-Lau:** and had to hide him and got someone else to pose as his special someone

 **A.Ham:** Oh!

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** OH!

 **Hunkules:** Oh?

 **J-Lau:** Theodosia Bartow

 **Hunkules:** oh shit

 **Hunkules:** she actually has a boyfriend though?

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Everyone thinks she is acting in infidelity towards her actual significant other

 **A.Ham:** But she's doing it for A-a-ron Burrrrr, or rather, to hide his ~homosexuality~?

 **Hunkules:** how selfless!

 **J-Lau:** mhm

 

_A.Ham has added T.Bartow to the "Revolutionary Set"._

 

 **T.Bartow:** Um? Hello?

 **A.Ham:** You, ma'am, are the most selfless and lovely lady.

 **Hunkules:** RT

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** RT

 **J-Lau:** RT

 **T.Bartow:** Um, thank you but what're you talking about?

 **T.Bartow:** Is it a generalization or something specific?

 **T.Bartow:** Because I like, don't really know you guys. 

 **J-Lau:** Aaron Burr.

 **A.Ham:** ((Holy H*ck, John used capitals!))

 **T.Bartow:** My best friend, A-a-aron Burrrrrr?

 **Hunkules:** Wham Bam Thank you Ma'am!

 

_A.Ham changed his name to Whammy!_

 

 **J-Lau:** RT

 **Whammy:** RT

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** RT

 **T.Bartow:** RT

 **T.Bartow:** Lmao, but what about Aaron?

 **J-Lau:** Best friend or Boyfriend?

 **Whammy:** ((MORE CAPITALS AND PUNCTUATION!))

 **T.Bartow:** Ohhhhh. Best friend, I have a boyfriend, but his family do not know that.

 **J-Lau:** And thus, what Alexander said when we added you. You're an indeed lovely and selfless woman.

 **Hunkules:** RT

 **Whammy:** RT

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** RT

 **T.Bartow:** M'legit sobbing, you are all so nice! <3

 **Hunkules:**!!!

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Mademoiselle, t'es tres mignone!

 **J-Lau:** thank you for your time maam we wont tell aha

 **T.Bartow:** Thank you, sincerely, more from Aaron, i expect. However, I have one thing to say.

 **MarquisdeBaguette:** Oui?

 **T.Bartow:** To Alexander Hamilton.

 **Whammy:** Oh shit. Yes?

 **T.Bartow:** In law, in Debate, do not hold this things on Aaron. His sexuality I assume you know about. His relationship status, and the fact he's not actually in a                                           heterosexual one, or in one with one person. Do not use this knowledge to somehow inflict the feeling of inferiority upon him, because if you do, Alexander, I                             will break you. Got it?

 **Whammy:** YES MA'AM! But, if it does not bother you, I have one last question.

 **T.Bartow:** Mhm?

 **Whammy:** More than one person?

 **T.Bartown:** Southern motherfucking democratic republicans.

 

_T.Bartown left "Revolutionary Set"_


End file.
